


Seasons of love

by Irrelevantrelevancy



Series: The office AU [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Regression, Cute couples shit, Jamilton - Freeform, John is a small sensitive genius and that’s just facts, Lafayette is a gigantic mood and I just need everyone to know that, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevantrelevancy/pseuds/Irrelevantrelevancy
Summary: Hey guys! You thought I was done but I couldn’t abandon one of my favorite AU’s!





	1. Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! You thought I was done but I couldn’t abandon one of my favorite AU’s!

_That paycheck better be thick as fuck or I’m suing_ -Thomas’ inner rant was cut short as he approached the familiar door baby blue door. He could make out the faint scent of pumpkin spice filling his senses, Lafayette must have been baking. He knocked twice and waited in complete silence, god did Alex even want to see him? They see each other daily at work and even spend the weekends together now, did Alex need a break from him?

 

After a few moments of self doubt the door swung open. Thomas went to speak but he let out a confused squeak instead. Lafayette’s style never failed to impress but this was completely different, they looked like royalty. Their waist was cinched in almost unbearably tight with a black rhinestoned corset. Thomas winced at that and felt himself instinctively gripping his side. Their hair was slicked back by the grace of god into a tight bun at the nape of their neck, they wore heavy eyeliner and black lipstick. They looked at him expectantly and he blinked slowly.

 

“I um like your skirt?”he said carefully.

 

“It is a pancake tutu you swine”Lafayette said stiffly. Thomas almost rolled his eyes at that, what else did he expect from a ballet dancer?

 

“Mhm, that’s what I meant. Why are you so dolled up?”He asked.

 

“Now do I go into your house and ask you why you look the way you do?”They asked.

 

“Um yes, now that you mention it quite frequently”he said. Lafayette was silent for a few moments.

 

“Good point, I have a show tonight. It’s the beginning of the season at the company I work for, gotta look cute to dance cute”They said. Thomas wasn’t too sure on the logic but he didn’t want to question them.

 

“Alright can I come in now? It’s kinda cold out here”He said.

 

“Oh! Right, you Americans and your warm bloodedness”they said offhandedly. Thomas scoffed and walked inside and was surprised with the lack of noise, where was Alexander? He walked further into the house and let out a tiny gasp. He was sat in John’s lap quietly sucking on his thumb.Thomas quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures, _this would be such good leverage for the next time they fight_ he thought. He cleared his throat and John was the first to look up. He flashed a smile and nodded his head.

 

“Hey man!”he said. Alex furrowed his brows and looked up, everything was a little fuzzy since he didn’t have his glasses on. Thomas immediately picked up on the way he squinted and chuckled.

 

“Hey sugar”He said. The smaller man gasped and clambered out of John’s lap rolling onto the floor. John out a quiet oh and tried to break his fall. He inevitably landed with a thud but that didn’t stop him from crawling right up to Thomas and sitting at his feet.

 

“You gotta be more careful baby”Thomas scolded picking him up. “We can’t have any bumps on that big ol head of yours now can we?”He said. Alex narrowed his eyes at him and huffed wriggling in his grasp, papa was being a meanie. Thomas chuckled and held him a bit tighter boosting him up on his hip.

 

“I’m sorry baby, I was just bein mean”He said. Alex took this as apology enough and smiled placing a paci kiss on Thomas’ cheek. Those just always seemed to make his heart flutter. He chuckled utterly and absolutely smitten with the boy in front of him. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and didn’t pull away until Alex was whining and pushing at his cheek.

 

“I missed you while I was at work today, did you have fun with Jack?”he asked. Alex nodded and grinned so hard the pacifier almost slipped out of his mouth.

 

“That’s what I like to hear”he said and took a seat on the couch. “John can you give me a rundown of today please? Was he alright after I dropped him off?”He asked.

 

“He was an angel Thomas, don’t worry. He spent most of the morning playing ballerina with Laf, you shoulda seen him. He was given the absolute works, his hair was in a bun,he was wearing lipstick and we even got him to put on a tutu and a leotard-wait I think I have a video!”he exclaimed quickly pulling out his phone. Thomas blinked slowly in amusement and leaned forward taking a look.

 

“Alexander” he could hear Lafayette’s voice from behind the camera. Thomas chuckled as the little crawled into frame babbling the whole time. True to John’s word he was wearing a leotard and a fluffy pink tutu. He looked up at the camera and grinned plopping down on his butt.

 

“Let’s stretch, oui?”Lafayette said. Alex nodded vigorously and that’s where the video ended.

 

“Well aren’t you the cutest ballerina?”Thomas cooed. Alex whined and buries his face in the crook of Thomas’ neck.

 

“Can you send that to me?”He asked.

 

“Of course man, after Lafayette left for practice we both baked with Hercules. I’m not too sure what happened after that because I took a nap but I do remember we got really messy”John said with a little giggle.

 

“Is that right?”Thomas said with a smile.

 

“Mhm! We finger painted and then we painted pumpkins and then we got to use bath crayons!”John exclaimed bouncing in place.

 

“It seems like you two had a fun time”he said.

 

“Yeah! Do you want pumpkin bread? Banana bread? It has chocolate chips in it! Bubby made it with extra dark chocolate chips this time cause I was a good boy!”He exclaimed. Thomas couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled in his chest. It seems like John was always teetering over the fine line of littlespace or already slipping.

 

“Someone said my name?”Hercules asked walking into the living room. John gasped softly and jumped over the back of the couch running towards Hercules at full speed. In a moment of sheer panic Hercules threw the pair of scissors in his hand to the ground and caught the boy with one arm.

 

“What’s our number one rule jack?”he asked.

 

“No running in the house”John mumbled.

 

“Uh uh uh, look at me”Hercules said tilting his chin up. John blushed softly and shifted in place stammering softly. “It’s okay, take your time”Hercules soothed.

 

“N-no running in the house”John said a little louder.

 

“Good, that’s your first warning. What did you want to tell me?”he asked.

 

“Nothin bubby, just missed you”he said in a tiny voice burying his face into Hercules chest. He sniffles a bit and relished in the scent of his bubby’s cologne, he always smelled so good.

 

“Awww what’s the matter little?”Hercules crooned. John sniffled again and pulled away wiping his eyes.

 

“N-Nothin bubby, I just missed you a-and-“he cut himself off with a whimper burying his face back into Hercules’ chest. Hercules’ frowned a bit and stepped back so he could pick John up, the little immediately wrapped his legs around John’s hips and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

 

“Come on tiny, let’s go take a nap”he said.

 

“Y-yes please”John hiccuped.

 

“I know I know”Hercules said rubbing his back and walking off towards the bedroom. Thomas watched in astonishment, he aspired to be as good with Alex as Hercules was with John.

 

Alex looked up with watery eyes and Thomas’ heart fell, oh no.

 

“Jacky sad?”he whimpered. Oh no.

 

“No no baby Jacky isn’t sad, just sleepy”Thomas said rubbing the smaller man’s back. Alex sniffled and gripped onto Thomas’ shirt like his life depended on it.

 

“Jus sleepy?”He asked.

 

“Yeah just sleepy honey, he’s okay and you’re okay”Thomas said. Alex nodded and buried his face in Thomas’ shirt. The two littles emotions were like a domino affect, it was honestly a bit draining. Thomas could vividly remember the last time he had watched both John and Alex together, it did not end well. Once Alex had stopped sniffling Thomas pulled him away and kissed both of his cheeks until he smiled.

 

“You’re such a sweet baby”Thomas whispered more or less so to himself. The blush that coated Alex’s cheeks could outshine the sun.

 

“Home”Alex said.

 

“You are home baby”Thomas said. Alex shook his head and pointed to Thomas.

 

“Home”He said again. Thomas furrowed his brows.

 

“You wanna go to my House?”he asked. Alex grunted and shook his head poking Thomas’ shoulder roughly.

 

“Ouch!”Thomas yelped.

 

“Home”Alex stressed

 

“I’m...home?”Thomas asked. Alex nodded his head and Thomas felt his heart flutter out of his chest, _that’s alright I didn’t need that anyways_ he thought. He grinned so wide he was sure his cheeks would split from the sheer force of it. He was home.

 

“Wait”He said suddenly. He narrowed his eyes at Alexander’s attire suspiciously. “I didn’t send you out the house like this”

 

“Bumblebee!”Alex exclaimed bouncing in place. Thomas chuckled and eyed the black and yellow striped onesie, he was a bumblebee.

 

“Hmmm I think you’re a honeybee, cause you’re my honey!”Thomas said attacking his face with kisses. Alex squealed and batted him away thrashing in his arms.

 

“No papa!”he exclaimed.

 

“Lemme just love on ya!”Thomas exclaimed giving wet sloppy kisses. Alex squealed louder and wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand.

 

“Can you guys stop being cute in my house for one moment, it’s sickening really”Lafayette said with the hint of a smile on their face.

 

“Did you dress him up as a bumblebee?”he asked.

 

“Yes. How dare you send him over here in pajamas on Halloween? His favorite holiday of the year?”They accused.

 

“Alright first of all they were candy corn pajamas and second of all his favorite holiday is Christmas”

 

“Chrimas!”Alex cheered.

 

“See?”Thomas said.

 

“I see you imposing your religious beliefs on him already”Lafayette stated.

 

“I’m _Jewish!_ ”Thomas stressed. Lafayette actually let a chuckle slip past their perfectly painted lips and clapped him on the back.

 

“I’m very aware biscuit boy, are you guys doing anything for Hanukah?”They asked. Thomas was a bit taken aback, this was the first time they’ve expressed any desire to know about his personal life.

 

“Well I wasn’t going to force him to partake in anything but yeah I’m going to celebrate”Thomas said.

 

“Menorah!”Alex cried out.

 

“Good job!”Thomas said giving him a high five.

 

“I think he’d have fun, especially the spinning trinket game”Lafayette said.

 

“You mean the dreidel game?”Thomas asked in amusement.

 

“Ah! Yes that is what that is called, I’m mainly asking because John wanted to celebrate with you. He’s very intrigued with religion and culture right now”They said.

 

“Well he’s very welcome to join-wait isn’t he a polyglot?”Thomas asked.

 

“Yes”Lafayette said slowly.

 

“Does one of those languages happen to be Hebrew?”Thomas asked.

 

“He’s almost fluent, why?”They asked.

 

“Just wondering, some things are hard to translate back into English. I wanna give him the story as authentic as I possibly can”He said. Lafayette looked at him strangely for a few moments and sighed.

 

“You are a good man Thomas Jefferson”They said and with that left the room. Thomas furrowed his brows and shrugged, that was strange.

 

“Come on honeybee, lets get going”Thomas said.

 

“I walk!”Alex said climbing off his lap.

 

“Oh?”Thomas said with a raised brow. “So you think you’re a big boy now?”

 

“Yeah!”he said and grabbed onto Thomas’ hand.

 

“Wait”Thomas said. “You need pants”

 

Before the whining could even start Thomas was plopping him on the couch.

 

“Alexander Hamilton don’t you dare even start”he said in a warning tone. Alex huffed and crossed his arms kicking his feet in protest.

 

“I’d mind myself if I was you”He said accent thickening. Alex quickly stopped kicking his feet, he knew when the accent came out Thomas meant business.

 

“Good, I’ll be back before you know it”he said

 

Alex waited patiently and true to his word Thomas came back into the living room with a pair of sweatpants and sneakers.

 

“Need help?”he asked. Alex shook his head and slid on the sweatpants quickly, he could tell immediately from the bagginess they weren’t his. He looked at the sneakers in disgust and shook his head.

 

“I thought you wanted to walk baby?”Thomas asked.

 

“Carry me”Alex said lifting his hands up.

 

“Of course sweetheart, I’ll always carry you”Thomas said lifting him off the couch.

 

“We watch scary movies?”Alex asked.

 

“I dunno sweetness, maybe when you’re a big boy”he said.

 

“I am a big boy”Alex grumbled.

 

“Well I guess if you’re a big boy I’ll have to give the new paci I bought to John”he said with a sigh.

 

“No! No papa, I little!”He exclaimed.

 

“Shh Shh baby I was just teasing, I know you’re my little boy”Thomas said walking out the door. He quickly pulled it shut and jogged down the stairs to his car. He all but threw Alex into the backseat who squealed in delight.

 

“Alright, seatbelt”he said. Alex fastened his seatbelt and he gave a small pat on the head in acknowledgment.

 

“Did you eat today baby?”Thomas asked getting into the drivers seat.

 

“Uh huh! I ate three times papa!”Alex exclaimed. Thomas felt genuine shock wash over him which was quickly replaced with pride.

 

“Three whole times?! I’m so proud of you baby, it makes papa very happy when you eat”he said.

 

“Love makin papa happy!”Alex exclaimed.

 

“And papa loves making you happy”Thomas said. _God we’re a corny tumblr text post_ he thought in mild disgust. He blinked rapidly and felt more disgusted by that fact that he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

“Alexander?”he said.

 

“Yeah papa?”Alex said.

 

“I just want you to know that...you’re my home too”


	2. Arguements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I was wondering if you guys would be interested in me writing the backstory for John,Herc and laf. I’m probably going to do it anyways but I’m just curious on who would read it?

“Alexander?”Thomas said softly. He stood in the doorway with bleary eyes, the hardwood of the floor was much too cold on his bare feet. When Alex didn’t reply he sighed and took a step into the carpeted office, it was a welcomed change. He shuffled over and suppressed a yawn, instead rubbing his eyes. They felt even heavier by the time he managed to reach Alexander’s desk. The man was hunched over typing away at his laptop, it was far too bright. Thomas groaned and squinted his eyes, he had half a mind to turn away completely but he was on a mission.

 

“Alexander”he said a bit louder. This time he knew he was being ignored. Alex’s fingers twitched for a moment but he continued to write. Thomas took a look at what he was writing and softly clicked his tongue.

 

“Uh uh that’s it, you’re going to bed”He said and reached over Alex’s head to shut the laptop. In seconds there was a vice like grip around his wrist stopping him entirely.

 

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you”Alex said. He sounded far too awake for the hour being.

 

“Oh but I’m going to, Alexander it’s 3 o’clock in the fucking mornin!”he snapped. He felt the grip on his wrist loosen and he snatched it back placing both hands on his hips, he was beyond annoyed. “Do you mind telling me what’s so important? Cause I’d really like to know”

 

“Thomas...you know the deadline for this report is coming up soon”he said.

 

“But it’s not!”Thomas exclaimed throwing his hands up. “The deadline is months away! Alexander you could pull this out of your ass last minute and it would still be gr-“

 

“Yeah but I don’t wanna pull it out of my ass last minute! I wanna sit here and work on it until it’s perfect”he exclaimed.

 

“You are so self destructive you know that?”Thomas said.

 

“Of course I know that, it’s not something I need to be reminded of”he said.

 

“But maybe it is, if you’re so aware of it maybe you’d stop-“Thomas started

 

 

“What if I can’t stop Thomas!”he shouted. “What if I can’t stop because I have to work twice as hard as the people in my department? Cause I’m an immigrant, cause Washington’s favoritism can’t save me forever!”

 

“Alexander where is this coming from?”Thomas asked.

 

“Can’t you see it’s always been there? Once people know about me,where I’m from and how I got here I’m not as respected and that’s just a fact. I can’t let people think I got here out of pity, I need to prove myself”he said.

 

“Why give a shit what they say?”Thomas asked.

 

“It’s not as easy as it seems mister perfect self esteem”Alex said.

 

“I-Alexander what? I don’t have perfect self esteem”Thomas scoffed.

 

“Yeah but it can’t possibly-“

 

“Can you stop arguing with me when I’m just trying to talk!”Thomas exclaimed. “It’s getting real annoying”

 

“Well if I’m so annoying then I’ll just leave”he said standing up. Thomas rolled his eyes and pushed Alexander back in his seat.

 

“Can you stop being so melodramatic for five minutes. Pull your head out of your ass please I don’t know how you can breathe down there”he said sarcastically.

 

“Go to hell”Alex said.

 

“You don’t mean it”Thomas said brushing it off. He pulled up another chair and took a seat, it would be a long night.

 

“Can we just skip the rest of the arguing and get to the part where we talk? It’s late and I’m tired Alexander”He pleaded.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about, god everything isn’t a mental health problem”Alex said.

 

“I didn’t bring up mental health”Thomas said.

 

“Neither did I”Alex said quickly.

 

“Yeah, you just did”Thomas said.

 

“I thought we weren’t arguing”Alex said

 

“I-Alexander it’s late and we both need to wake up in two hours. Are we going to talk about what’s going on or not?”he asked.

 

“I told you there’s nothing going on Thomas, go back to bed”Alex said.

 

“I’m not going back to bed unless your lil gremlin ass is coming with me”he said.

 

“Then I guess you’re not going to bed”Alex said.

 

Thomas shook his head with a bitter chuckle and stood up from his seat.

 

“You’re really not coming back to bed?”He asked.

 

“Didn’t I make that blatantly clear?”Alex asked

 

“You’ve made a lot of things clear, goodnight Alexander”Thomas said.

 

“Thomas why are you-“

 

“I said goodnight”he said and stomped out of the room. A minute later the bedroom door slammed loud enough to wake the entire neighborhood. Alexander winced and slowly closed his laptop.

 

He crept down the hallway towards the bedroom door, before he could get his hand on the knob there was a loud bang from the other side.

 

“Couch”Thomas said.

 

“Thomas please I’m-“

 

“Alexander I said couch”Thomas said.

 

“Oh come on you can’t make me-“

 

“Oh but I can, this is my apartment. If you do not step away from my door in the next five seconds you’re going home”he said

 

“Thomas you’re my home”he stressed.

 

“That’s funny, I didn’t seem to be your home earlier”Thomas said.

 

“Okay now you’re being petty”Alex said crossing his arms.

 

“Doesn’t it hurt to be denied the things you want?”Thomas asked. Alex didn’t know how to answer.

 

“Can I at least get a pillow?”he asked.

 

“Goodnight Alexander”he said.

 

“A blanket-“Alex tried.

 

“Freeze Alexander. Goodnight”

 


End file.
